


F-bi Agent

by Kr_ys (orphan_account)



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent, FBI Agent AU, Feels, Fights, Fluff, Get some tissues or some popcorn folks, Hamliza, High School AU, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Minor Jeffmads, Yelling, break-ups, minor lams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kr_ys
Summary: (a different au than "i'm sorry that we never made it"; neither affect each other)Alexander Hamilton is an undercover F-BI agent, emphasis on the "BI" part. His girlfriend, Eliza, has no idea, nor does anyone else in his life, but when he goes undercover as a junior at Adams High School, his secret is quickly found out.How will it affect his life if the students bullying him threaten to blackmail him or find his social media accounts and tell his girlfriend, friends, and family members about him being LGBTQ+ before he can properly come out the way he's intended?Meanwhile, Alexander's stressed about the popular guy in many of his classes named Thomas Jefferson who everyone thinks has a rich family, yet Alex finds out how Thomas makes his money and stays "rich", and blackmails Thomas right back.





	1. Chapter 1

   Alexander muttered quietly under his breath as he got up for work, or rather, school. Yeah, the thing he'd just finished about a year or two ago. He was twenty-three now, an FBI undercover recruit scheduled to attend a nearby high school and monitor the students for any crimes they may commit. Alexander was 90% sure the only reason they hired him for the job was because of how much he still resembled an 18-year-old due to his short build, petite, small stature, and scrawny frame.

   Alex let out a quiet, muffled "good morning" to his girlfriend, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled, kissing back and pulling him into an affectionate hug. Her lips still perked up in a grin, Eliza said in an encouraging tone, "You'll do great today, babe." She then grasped her purse, slipping it onto one of her thin shoulders, concealed by her beautiful teal blouse and matching rose designer skirt from her older sister, an outfit Alex remembered shopping with Angelica for to surprise Eliza with on her 21st birthday, which had passed a week earlier.

   "So will you," Alex murmured, slipping Eliza her keys and phone from the marbled kitchen counter. She gratefully took them, planting another kiss on her boyfriend's cheek before heading off to her first college class of the semester.

   Ironically, Alex was now heading for his first junior class. He took a quick shower, dressed, combed his hair, ate a minuscule granola bar, and packed his backpack, which he despised wearing as the bag was too heavy for his small back and he had to have a big bag to hold all of his necessities; a binder compiled of six notebooks, one for each class, as well as a water bottle and some hand sanitizer. Some Juicy Fruit gum and spare pencils sat in the front pocket, sealed tight with a zipper that made a satisfying zip noise.

   Alexander was ready to go. He turned off most of the lights in the house, then shut the door, locking it behind him, and slipping the keys into the front pocket of his backpack, grasping protectively for his phone in the back pocket of his ridiculous khaki's, since he figured he should dress to fit the job.

   He sighed as he got into his car, started the ignition, moved it out of park, and drove to Adams High School.

*****  
   As soon as Alex entered his first period class, the bell rang, startling him slightly as he wasn't used to hearing it; he hadn't heard a high school bell ring for about four or five years. He saw a group of snotty rich kids sitting in the corner, giggling like kindergarten girls at the small jump of shock the sudden bell had elicited from him.

   Shooting them a fiery glare, Alex settled in his seat and the teacher began to speak. "We have a new student joining us today," he eventually got around to saying. "Feel free to introduce yourself, young man," the tall, muscular man with broad, wide shoulders and a neatly-shaved head motioned for Alexander to come up to the front of the class. Alexander dreaded introductions, especially in front of large groups of people. Juniors in high school was about as worse as it could get, except for if they were a class of freshman or seniors.

    Alexander snapped back to reality quickly as the man that towered over him quietly cleared his throat, calling his attention. Great. He had randomly zoned off before introducing himself. Lovely first impression with the twenty, more like twenty-seven individuals he'd be spending the rest of his first period with for the entire semester.

    "Hello there, I'm Alexander Hamilton," he said, dipping his head and forcing a smile at the giggles initiated by the overly-formal behavior. He silently scolded himself. Why act so polite around juniors who won't bother to return the favor? Maybe one or two would, but the majority would just laugh at you or think you were weird after that.

   Alexander returned to his seat, and instantly a rolled-up piece of paper dropped onto his desk. It read:

 _"Hey there, I'm John Laurens."_   Next to the greeting phrase was a little doodle of a turtle, a few of its spots shaded in and a small smile on its face. Alexander felt a bit better at seeing the cute drawing that looked like it was made by someone much younger than a junior.

 _"I think you're a pretty cool dude. Join me at lunch? Text me if you're interested -"_   and then John left him his phone number, all ten digits. Alexander wondered with a pang of sadness if this was just a prank for more laughs and giggles to see if he was desperate and naive enough to actually text the number.

   But he decided he was going to do it at the end of class, glancing around curiously to try and figure out who had thrown it onto his desk. He knew the boy's name and number, but had no clue as to what he looked like. As Alexander's brown eyes curiously swept across the room, no heads turned in his direction, so he returned his focus to his work.

   Alexander remembered quickly that he couldn't just ace all of his classes and assignments, as that might look too suspicious. On the English review, he pretended to miss one question, as that was all he could allow himself to do, and got a 9/10, still granting him an A.

   Alex grasped the graded paper, sliding it into his blue folder titled "English" and tucking it away into his binder, before stuffing it into his backpack as the other kids were doing. Just then, the bell rang and the room was swiftly deserted, some trash and useless papers left behind, as well as pens, pencils, and erasers, even some empty gum wrappers scattered across the formerly-tidy floor.

   Alexander slipped his heavy backpack onto his shoulders, nearly toppling over and thanking God none of the popular kids were there to witness it and never let him live it down, because that was what they did for entertainment. He sighed softly as he walked out of the class after saying goodbye to the professor, Mr. Washington, and adding the number on the paper to his contacts, titled "John".

   He texted him, _"Hey, this is Alex. I'm assuming this is John?"_

   A text came back about a minute later, as Alexander was clutching his phone and walking to his second period class. _"Yep, look up."_   He glanced up to see a slightly taller boy with freckles and curly brown hair gazing back at him, a smile dancing on his lips. "Nice to meet you in person, I think we have four classes together, if you check your schedule."

   Alexander did so, scrolling down on his phone. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "It appears we do." Stop with the formal talk, Alex, he scolded himself. "That's great, you seem like a nice person," he offered a grin back at the other. John accompanied him inside the class, sitting beside him near the back.

   The class passed pretty fast, faster than Alex would've liked, since John was constantly slipping him little doodles of turtles and passing him notes here and there. Alex was guilty of doing the same thing, except he couldn't draw, so he wrote little bits of poetry to his new friend.

   This continued for much of the class until the bell rang and they parted ways to go to their third period. Alex inhaled and exhaled deeply to regain his composure, telling himself third period would be fine. It would not be fine, because it was P.E. and Alex sucked at P.E. and he knew he was going to get made fun of without John by his side.

   He entered the double doors, bracing himself with another huff of exhaustion before heading to the boys' locker room to change into a ridiculous P.E. uniform. 


	2. Volleyball Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander injures another player and ends up gaining a friend in the process.

   Alexander huffed in annoyance after being hit in the face by a ball for the fifth time, but was somewhat grateful that it hadn't hit him hard enough to do any damage. Yet. Once he spotted the dropped ball, he swiftly grasped it and launched it as hard as possible at the boy who had thrown it; instead, it landed square in the face of a particularly tall senior with a curly afro and well-trimmed beard. Alexander hadn't noticed him before they started the game.

   He winced as the lamppost of a man stumbled to the ground, clutching his nose in pain, visible tears brimming in his wide brown eyes. Alexander felt pity and regret rush through him. The coach paused the game, and the boy's teammates quickly tended to him, worriedly asking in hushed voices if he would be alright. The stranger nodded and tried to get up, but he couldn't do so without the support of his hands, which were preoccupied covering his struck nasal cavity.

   His teammates backed away as he finally removed his hands and blood streamed down his face. His palms were speedily reinforced, blood staining his finger tips. Alexander began to gag and turned away, unable to gaze at the sight.

   The coach passed the player some tissues and he swiftly grasped at them, running to the boys' bathroom, giving Alex a long but guarded look as he passed. Alexander couldn't read the emotion in the taller boy's gaze as he sprinted hurriedly past, their eyes momentarily locking without a word exchanged between the two strangers.

   Alexander dragged his eyes away from where the tall, handsome stranger had disappeared and found the boy's teammates practically glowering at him. One of the members on the bench got up to replace the injured player, and the game continued. Alexander was more careful with his throws this time, but the other team only grew more ruthless and unforgiving.

   They hauled the ball at his face repeatedly, as if trying to avenge their fallen teammate, who had returned after about eleven minutes and was now sitting on the bench, pinching his nose shut with soft tissues. Alexander was distracted by the wounded boy for a second before the ball was greedily hurled at his jaw, causing him to sharply bite his tongue and gasp in shock.

   He soon tasted warm, metallic blood and gagged again, struggling to swallow it down. The coach gave an exasperated groan and got up to scold the boys who kept aiming for Alex's face. Alexander clutched his aching jawline, guessing the stranger and his fellow players would be laughing or looking satisfied with the exchanged injury.

   But the curly-haired boy only cast him a look of sympathy, surprising Alex. He gulped down the last of the disgusting taste, wiping his tongue on the collar of his shirt before quickly regretting it, sticking his tongue out in revulsion, which resulted in his teammates erupt with giggles and chuckles.

   A tall boy resembling the injured one trotted up to Alexander when the game had finished and there was a few minutes of free-time. "Sorry about my team, they are not the...how you say?" He glanced hopefully at Alex to complete his sentence. "Kindest? Nicest? Most decent?" Alexander replied with a quirked brow.

   "Yes, all of that." The boy put his hair into a ponytail, some stray curls springing out regardless of his elegant way of tying it. He then stuck out his hand and Alexander gradually took it, shaking it before offering him a smile. "I'm Alexander."

   "Gilbert Lafayette. You can call me Laf," the taller responded with a smirk. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Alexander nodded before noting, "It's my friends and I, by the way." "What?" "You said 'me and my friends', but it's 'my friends and I'."

   "Thank you," Lafayette chuckled, and Alexander appreciated the other's good sense of humor. "Wait- uh, I promised my friend John I'd sit with-" "John? You mean John Laurens?" Lafayette raised his dark brows. "Yeah...?" Alexander looked puzzled at him, which elicited a fit of laughter from the Frenchman.

   "John is one of my best friends. He was inviting you to sit at our table. I'm surprised he did not ask me permission." Lafayette grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, sorry-" "Non, non, you are very welcome at our table. Now, the bell's ringing soon, I will see you later."

   "See you later, Laf. Bye!" Alex headed to the locker room to change, saying another goodbye to Lafayette as he encountered him on his way out. Then he headed to his next class. Theatre. Great. But he didn't know just how great it would be until he got there.


End file.
